Past Tense
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A new war may break out! Depth Charge's spark mate arrives on Earth and the Decepticons have a new recruit. Why do they Decepticons have a human helping them? Or is she human at all? Rated M to be safe. Update: Elita comes back to Optimus.
1. Chapter 1

**Zirconia**: Ok, so this was created with a friend named **Darkshadow**. We took our Beast Wars ocs and made movie versions of them since they had movie versions of Rampage (who was in the Revenge of the Fallen movie) and Depth Charge (who was just an action figure with a bunch of other characters that weren't in the movie.) I'll give a quick profile of my oc Aphrodite and of Darkshadow at the end of the chapter.

**Note**: We don't own Transformers. We only own Aphrodite and Darkshadow.

**Another note**: Flames will be laughed at, I can promise you that! If you don't like it, hit your back button. That's what it's for.

**Yet another note**: I'm an offensive person that cusses a lot. There will be cursing in this fanfic.

* * *

**Past Tense**

Depth Charge was in his stealth ship mode when he saw the 'meteor' hit a small island in the middle of the ocean. No one else was around and he carried no humans aboard himself while in his Naval ship mode, no one else was there to witness it. He was sure the other Autobots had caught it entering Earth's atmosphere through their security systems they set up for the planet.

He transformed into his robot mode and approached the island where it had hit. He knew it was Cybertronian for it had put out an emergency distress signal.

He approached the crater and heard whimpers from inside the smoke. He could tell it was a femme, a very wounded femme but still a femme. He respected all femme-bots so no matter the cost, he had to get her to a medic ASAP. When the smoke cleared, he realized who it was.

"Aphrodite?!"

"D-Depth Charge?" She spoke in Cybertronian, opening her blue optics to see her spark mate standing before her.

He was at her side instantly, grabbing her small hand when it reached out to him.

"I-is it really y-you?"

He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the Autobot base that was near a harbor.

Ratchet came and took the small femme from the mech, taking her to the medbay.

"Apparently she was in a rough battle and escaped to come here in order to save her own skin."Optimus nodded as Ratchet told him the femme's situation.

"We can have her stay with Arcee unless Depth Charge wants to protect her himself."

"Arcee and Moonstorm are still wounded from the battle against The Fallen, Chromia is a strong fighter as well as a guardian but I think we should let Depth Charge stay with her. It's been to long since they've last been together."

**Gunshots could be heard in the distance, one right after another. All of the animals' in the forest scrambled for dear life, though, the hunter's were only after one animal. Panting as it ran, the creature was trying to flee from the hunters' and their weapons, but it seemed nearly impossible. She was already hit in her back leg, not to bad, but bad enough to slow her down. **

"**Come on, it's slowing down." **

"**Ready, aim, Fire." **

**Jumping high in the air, and than smacking her four legs on the ground, the creature managed to run into a rather large log. She wasn't with her pack anymore, those creatures, those humans killed them. Besides, she really never did fit in with her pack, she was way to different. **

"**Where is it?" **

"**I don't know release the hounds!" **

**Looking at the red, oozing blood releasing itself from the small hole in the back right leg. The bullet shook loose and fell into the log, making a clink sound. "Shoooot." The four-legged beast growled. **

***Vroooooooom. Vroooooom.* **

**What sounded like a heavy machine was rolling on near by, that was normal but usually in the early morning, this was mid afternoon. Two bloodhounds ran towards the log, obviously picking up the beast's scent. One of them barking, pretty much saying, "Here, here." **

**"I'm not going out like this, I've been through worse." The voice that came from the canine was female, a harsher voice, what was once a happy wolf, now only on this planet to kill. Or so it seemed. Looking at her tail, her three spikes, two larger than the other one, were located at about the tip of tail. She smacked her spikes up in the top of the decaying log. Able to break it with her chrome spikes, she tore a hole and than jumped face first on top of this tree log. **

**She wagged her tail, showing off her spikes, snarling at the other canine's who backed away for a moment. **

"**What's wrong?" Her voice English, sounding no older than a human female at age twenty. Somewhat raspy, but mostly just sarcastic. This was no ordinary wolf, she was different, and unique, more than anyone would ever care to know. The snarling black wolf had a long blood red scar on her left eye, her dark green eyes, piercing from hatred and anger. Her fur standing up as drool ran down her mouth. She jumped down and tackled one on the bloodhounds, biting his neck, while the other tried to help. **

**Too late. **

**Waving her tail, she stabbed the other with her spikes, right through his side. Both dogs whimpered as they were wounded. She was not going to take any prisoners. She never did. Minutes passed and the hunters tried to call for their dogs, to bad they weren't ever going to see their master's again. **

"**Darkshadow rises again." The black odd-looking wolf yelled. She managed to kill both dogs', though they did put up an interesting fight, the best a bloodhound could. **

**Throwing down the smaller of the two canines she seemed satisfied. Tough that hardly lasted. Dark's green eyes looked up and saw the hunters', one of them shoved his hunting rifle in front of her muzzle, as the other wept at seeing the bloodied dog bodies. **

**Screeching tires, as best as an oversized car could speed, a yellow bulldozer came plowing its way through the forest. "What the-?" Giving Dark ample opportunity to run, she could take them on, but not with rifles. That was a death wish, she didn't want that, not now. **

"**Hey….hey…" The two men began to yell, as the yellow machine didn't stop it coming right towards them, increasing speed. **

***Crush* two more lifeless bodies. **

"These human's, they do not deserve life!"

"Mikaela!"

The dark haired woman turned around with her shopping bags, "Sam! About time!"

They were to spend the summer at the Autobot base on the shore of California.

Sam's mother refused the invitation but his father seemed interested before remembering the vacation he promised his wife.

"I've got snacks and everything. Some dvds, too." She smiled at her now fiance, "Maybe the Decepticons gave up for a while."

"I hope so."

"My next stop is," She looked at her list of items, "the mall! There are a few things I want to get there!"

"Why?"

"I'm already out shopping, why not just browse around and see what else I can find?"

The two headed down to the mall and first stopped at Sun Coast, a store that sold mainly DVDs and CDs.

Upon entering, a man that worked there greeted the two, "Hello! Can I help you with anything?"

"Not yet." Sam replied, looking at the spikey haired guy for a few seconds before moving on, "If we need help with anything, we'll let you know, Sir."

Behind them, a woman about twenty years of age came inside the store. Her sunglasses covering her eyes and her black leather coat zipped up midway showing her her green shirt underneath. The green tips of her black hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail seemed to shimmer in the light of the store.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

She didn't answer, kept walking.

"You think we can get Bumblebee to watch a scary movie?"

Sam laughed, "Get that crazy one with Will Smith in it. You know, the one with the robots?"

"That's not funny, Sam."

The two didn't see the female behind them, holding her the side of her sunglasses as if there were a hidden camera in it.

"Excuse me."

The two turned to the dark haired girl.

"Is your name Samuel Witwicky, by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

Mikaela glared at the girl in front of them.

"I thought that was you. I remember seeing you on...television."

"Yeah, about that-"

She walked off, not letting him finish.

"How rude was that?!"

"Let's just...go to the Autobot base and meet this new chic bot one of the big guys found."

Then, they left. Not giving another thought about the girl from the store, the girl who was still spying on them from behind one of the decorated beams outside the mall.

* * *

**Zirconia**: As promised, the profiles!

**Aphrodite** was originally a beast warrior original character that I made up to be with my favorite beast warrior Depth Charge and she originally transformed into a trans-metal sea horse. She was based off of Chii from the anime Chobits. Looks like her only with brown hair and the proper beast warrior armor. In this fanfic she turns into a jet skii, and doesn't have hair but she has some wicked armor similar to the three femmebots from the second movie. She's bouncy and cutesy but she is clumsy and tends to get hurt a lot.

**_APHRODITE BELONGS TO ME! NO STEALING!_**

**_DARKSHADOW BELONGS TO JESS/THE REAL DARKSHADOW! NO STEALING!_**

**Darkshadow** belongs to Jessie/Darkshadow, who is helping me write this fic. Darkshadow is a black wolf with neon green spikes and a red scar over her left eye. She has a VERY unique ability. She kicks ass and is awesome as hell, I promise! In the Beast Wars fanfics we write together, Darkshadow and Aphrodite are best friends that always get into trouble. **BUT** **for this fic**, the Omicron massacre never happened, Rampage and Depth Charge aren't big enemies, and Darkshadow is evil and isnt friends with Aphrodite. In this fic, Darkshadow HATES humans. You'll see why when you read.

**Zirconia**: Got all that? The beast warriors that were made movie forms were ignored in the movie (of course -rolls eyes-) so we gave them their own story to tell! So...yeah...this is it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikaela and Sam walked off, but Sam had a feeling that someone was following them. **

"**What's wrong?" The girl beside him asked. **

"**Uhh," Turning around, seeing nothing, he faced forward again. "Uhh, I guess nothing." **

"**Oh, no, did the girl scare you?" Mikaela teased her boyfriend; she loved doing that, because he got more crept out than she would sometimes. Every once in a while she felt like she was manlier than her lover. But she didn't mind it now and again. **

**The random female vanished just as swift as she appeared. **

_Earlier_

_**The bulldozer was no longer, well a bulldozer, it was a robot. A yellow, fifteen foot yellow mech stood in the forest. "Fools." He picked up the humans with his hands, and looked at the cracked bodies. His yellow, almost orange and silver body was stained a little from the blood of the bodies. "Parasite, you stained my armor." **_

_**His voice was raspy, and creepy beyond all belief, he was smarter than anyone could guess, and loves to toy with creatures. Being the exact definition of a killer, and a cannibal, eating the remains of even his own dead comrades. Being empathetic, unlike the rest of his kind. This killing machine looked up at the sky, "That beast said she could be of help, it's a wolf nothing more." His face, his optics, holding emerald green color, and having a twisted smile. His face had a mouth with what looked like blades as lips, terrifying for anyone to see. His claws for hands had five fingers, though pretty distant, a large gap from his pointer finger to his middle finger. The tracks that'd usually be underneath his tires, where split in half, long and vertical, clutched his hands, being used as a whip almost. His wheels located near where his armpit would be, close to his wrist, a little further away. His feet could be used as drills for helping dig underground. "Well, I don't thin-" **_

"_**You don't think what?" The canine appeared again, "Don't think I can handle a certain task." **_

_**The yellow robot laughed, "Hahaha, oh no, child, did you startle the-" **_

"_**I have my ways. You despise humans, as do I." **_

"_**Hmm, as does my leader, He's after a certain one." **_

"_**Do you have enemies?" The wolf asked. **_

"_**Yes, the Autobots though, as you can tell, I'm not so easily taken down." The machine looked at the wolf, curiosity in his eyes. "You're a rather strange looking creature, your name, my dear." "**_

_**Darkshadow." She growled, "yours?" **_

"_**Rampage." His name sounded as deadly as he looked. **_

* * *

It was funny, the fact that Depth Charge was so big that some Autobots could stand inside his vehicle mode and still have room to move. Thankfully, the Autobot base was made his way to the medbay to check on his were spark mates, in love but when on missions together they were like the Autobot versions of Barricade and Frenzy. Depth Charge would carry the femme around inside his chest plates and she would do the certain missions that involved needing a smaller body. Though most carriers had over three small bots to carry, Depth Charge wanted only one and that was his spark entering the medbay, he knelled down on one knee to ask Ratchet the details of her damage."She just needs a vehicle mode so her Protoform will be protected by it's armor. Other than that, she's fine."The small femme crawled up to Depth Charge's shoulder to sit and he couldn't help but smile."I'll take her outside to find something that suits her interests.""Ratchet! Hey-whoa!" Sam walked in followed by Mikaela. He was shocked to see Depth Charge inside, "Hey, big guy! So Ratchet, where's the new femme-bot you said he found?"Depth Charge kneeled down once again and let Aphrodite slide down his arm to meet the humans. Though, she wasn't to sure about them at first, she held out her hand to stroke Mikaela's hair. It was then when she knew they weren't a threat."They're...small. Smaller than I thought they'd be."

She was the same size as the other femmes, meaning they weren't to much shorter than her but by the way Ratchet spoke, she thought they'd be much bigger. Charge picked her up and she climbed herself up to her place on his shoulder, once again.

**Mikaela looked at Sam and than at Ratchet, "Well, she seem's nice. Why did she touch my hair? " **

**Ratchet laughed for a second and than answered. "No idea, that's how that femme is, little more...unusual than the other's, but that's Depth Charge's sparkmate." Sam raised an eyebrow, and The medical bot continued, "Like you two, lover's." **

**Sam blushed, and his girl gave him a kiss, and went off to her room, Optimus ordered them to have separate room, because, well, he knew they were teenager's, and what teens did. **

**"I'll be back, sweetie, I'm going to put this stuff down." **

**Sam loved when she called him names, but always turned red, because she'd purposely do that in front of the guys. **

**Starscream was back, after fleeing for so long, his cowardly ways; he put behind him, that was not what he wanted to be remembered for. Just the other day Megatron was brought up from the Ocean, and more powerful than ever. Over throwing him would be a challenge, if he choose to go down that path. He was zooming by near the forest, when he saw Rampage and the canine. "Hmm," He thought as he transformed quickly and landed on the ground next to Rampage. Faster than the speed of light it seemed. " Rampage, Megatron want's all Decepticons back to the hideout." **

**Rampage snorted, "Hideout. Pfft, that's for cowards," **

**Darkshadow looked up at the shorter bot, she assumed that Rampage was probably going to be one of the tallest, at about fifteen feet tall, maybe a foot or two more.**

Once outside in the sunshine, Aphrodite scanned her vehicle of choice, which was a black and purple jet skii with blue lightning designs on the black."This planet is...so different from Cybertron!" She stood up on his shoulder and looked up at the sky, taking in the sunlight."I'm glad you're safe, 'Dite. Forgive me for leaving you behind.""That wasn't your fault, my love! You didn't know a giant explosion was going to separate us!""I thought you were gone, offline.""I'm fine, I'm here now so stop fretting." She nuzzled his head against her chest plates."I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you next time. I want you to stay with the other three femmes on base.""What? No!" "With the Allspark gone, the only source of creating life if the four of you."She looked down, "You know that kind of thing scares me.""I just don't want to lose you, again."

**Darkshadow looked at this newcomer, Starscream, and didn't really know how to react. "Ooooh, this is slightly weeeiiirddd..." She moved her left paw back and fourth against the boulder she was on. The flying bot looked at the wolf, "What's that?" **

**"That," darkshadow started. "That is a darkshadow a shape- err- wolf, a powerful wolf. That despises human's, after all they do is try to hunt me." **

**Rampage snickered, "Ahh, how true, but I as well was hunting you." **

**Dark tried to distance herself from Rampage, something about him gave her the creeps, mostly his choice of words, and his voice. Than again everything about him was evil. "She's helping the Decepticons? Hah, don't make me laugh, I will bring her to Megatron, and we shall see." Rampage snorted and looked at Darkshadow, "Darling you signed away your live. Hohohahaha, ohhahaha." his cackled echoed for miles.**

Aphrodite was sitting inside the Autobot base in a window when Mikaela walked by and saw her."Hey, you ok?"The femme shook her head."Can I ask what's wrong?"

She looked down then back up at the human girl, "Do...you really care or are you just trying to be nice?"

Mikaela stopped for a second, "Well, I really do care. You aren't like the other femme's."

"No...I'm not."

"Why are you so sad?"

"Bad feeling, like another war is coming up."

"Are you afraid?" She asked, "You're acting like how Optimus describes those Transformer younglings."

"That's because I only recently became an 'adult' as you humans would say." She had bonded with Depth Charge upon becoming an 'adult' since he had always been there for her. He had saved her life countless times and her biggest fear was losing him.

"I never really had creators to teach me how to act in certain situations, how to...live."

"How come?"

"They were killed in a Decepticon attack in Iacon when I was still a sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"A baby."

"Oh..."She raised herself from then on, she didn't even know how she done it. Primus must fancy her to keep her alive. Once in her, what human's would call 'teenage years' she met Depth Charge. They had been together ever since.

**"Well," began to human female, "You weren't here for the last war, well battle, I think now the war is about to begin, since you have a feeling something is about to stir. Don't worry, we have a good team here. And there are other's out there, those that don't know of you guys." Mikaela thought about how everything could be a transformer. "You think an animal could be one? Like a actual beast? I know there's Scorpinok, but he's not a actual scorpion, and rumor has it another robotic cat, but what about a actual animal." Aphrodite waved her had in the air, "Naa, I don't think so, like a beast warrior? Heh, that's crazy talk, girl. I don't think so." The two femme's laughed, "Heh, guess your right." **

**Sam was talking to Optimus and Ratchet, "I do miss Jazz." Sam pouted, Jazz was one of a kind. "I know Sam," Optimus started, "we all do, he was a good soldier." Ratchet, knew that was a tear-jerking subject to any of the humans, Sam Mikaela, even Sam's parent's, so he decided to change the subject. "Well,-" Blackout was flying high in the air, when he reached the pacific ocean, and saw a bunch of submarines, he wondered if any of them were D-cons ready to mobilize. "All Depecticons report back to the hideout at once," Starscream's voiced called out on the COM link. Blackout didn't like that flier, he gave all the air units and the Decepticons, just in general a bad name.**

Depth Charge saw the chopper but wasn't fooled. He made his way back to the harbor and told Optimus everything. Aphrodite hearing the whole thing from her window she was sitting in with Mikaela."Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a false alarm." The human girl tried to comfort the femme, who just stood up and made her way to her spark mate.

**"Oh, Sam," the female human started to think about when they were at Sun Coast. "Did you tell them about that girl?" **

**Ironhide look at Mikaela than at Sam. "Some girl?" **

**Sam waved his hand, saying it was nothing. "It was out of the blue, she asked if I was Sam, and said she saw me on T.V. and without another word just walked of-" **

**"It was really rude," Mikaela interrupted her lover. "Oh, heh, sorry Sam." **

**Sam thought back to the stranger; who was she? **

**How did she know his name? **

"Could the Decepticon's have another femme pretender?" Ironhide looked at Optimus."We wouldn't know for sure until an attack."

"Optimus! Decepticons are attacking the humans in a park outside of town!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

Sam and Mikaela tagged along with Bumblebee and were disturbed by the site that awaited the smoke and gun fire, Mikaela saw someone she least expected."Sam! It's that girl!" The bot known as Rampage was holding her up, his hand around her waist, threatening to crush her.

"Bumblebee!"

The yellow Cybertronian was already at Rampage's side, doing everything in his power to save the getting in a cheap shot, Rampage drop the girl and Bumblebee caught her before she hit the was then when the Decepticon's left."What the-!" Sam cut himself off."Is that girl ok?"

Ratchet scanned her body then looked to Optimus, "She's fine."

"D-don't let them-! Don't let them take me back!" Her sun glasses were still on but they could tell she was crying, almost hysterical.

"Why? Are they after you?"

"I don't know why!"

"Let's take her back to base until she calms down."

If the Decepticons were after her, Optimus wanted to make sure she was safe until she could think straight and tell them what didn't trust the girl.

**Back at the Autobot base, Sam offered to carry her, after all she was already freaked out, and paranoid about the other robots, she didn't need to be about the Autobots. Mikaela was trying to talk to Optimus, she rode with him on the way back, as Sam and this new girl rode in Bumblebee." I don't know Optimus, just something doesn't feel right." **

**"Now, now Mikaela, she was just captured by the Decepticons, Megatron must have some sort of use for her, we will find out everything." **

**The dark haired girl shook her head, "No he doesn't like human's remember, he would have killed her. umm, right?" **

**Optimus responded with a, "let's wait and see." **

**Sam carried the newcomer to Mikaela's room, she had a spare bed in her quarter's. Gently setting her down, he asked if she needed anything. "N-no." **

**"You can take the sunglasses off, we're inside a base now, it's already dark in here." Sam nervously laughed. **

**"NO!" She slammed both hands on her glasses, "Heh, sorry, I just look really bad, and I got into a fight." Sam understood, he said that a bot named Aphrodite was going to come in and check on her, and Ironhide would be outside the door. Mikaela suggested that, and the weapon's specialists had nothing better to do, so he agreed.**

Aphrodite peeked into the room and saw the new girl. She approached her slowly, not knowing what to say."Are you...ok?"

She just looked up at the bot."Do you have a name?"

"..."

"You can talk to me. I won't judge you. I want to help you, ok?"

"You...want to...help me?"

She nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"WELL DON'T!"Aphrodite nodded then turned to leave.

"..W-wait..."

She stopped.

"Do you really want to help me?"

She received another nod, "Good or bad, all I want to do is help save lives."

"...My name is Darkshadow."

"Aphrodite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Zirconia**: What is written in **bold** text is what **Darkshadow** wrote. What I wrote is in the normal skinny text.

**"...Darkshadow." the human replied the way she said her name, it echoed throughout the room. "That's weird," Aphrodite responded looking around the room, to see If the newcomer thought that was strange. "Well, if I may ask; what were you doing with the Decepticons? They're very dangerous!" **

**"Than we are two of a kind." Darkshadow thought to herself. "Well," She began, "That yellow one-" **

**"Rampage." 'Dite interrupted. **

**"Yes, Rampage, he found me, and I guess he doesn't like humans so he tried to kill me." **

**"How horrible," 'Dite looked horrified. **

Aphrodite was worried about her but tried not to say anything.

"Well, just know that I'm here for you, ok?"

Darkshadow took off her sunglasses to reveal a red scar, "Ok."

Optimus was outside with Sideswipe and Chromia.

"So, there's another Autobot on the way to this planet?"

"They should be entering the atmosphere at any moment. Their aim is perfect. Whoever it is will be landing next to the base. On the landing pad, to be exact."

Chromia nodded and spoke quietly, but Optimus heard her, "I thought she was offline."

"Who?"

Chromia looked up to see a meteor headed towards the Autobot landing pad.

"Elita."

**Aphrodite looked at the long red, deep scar on the human, somewhat making it obvious. Seeing that the human was looking at her, 'Dite felt bad and looked down at the ground. "That looks uhh- painful, sorry, I was not trying to stare." **

**Darkshadow laughed and responded, "I was in a fight, some people deserve scar's, I in fact have had this one for a long time, Heh, just never seems to heal." **

**She smiled at the robot, who didn't know how to react. "Ouch, I'm sorry." 'Dite looked sad, she didn't mean to stare, "it's just really visible." she continued. "Ahem, I'll give you some time alone, Ironhide will be outside, yell for him if you need anyone, or anything." Darkshadow smiled, "hmm, well I think I'm going to rest for now. Thank you though." Aphrodite turned to the door and locked it; At the human's request, though to the bot that was odd.**

Once Darkshadow was alone, she pulled out what looked like a cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Rampage?"

Outside, Optimus approached the still form of Elita, who had just landed.

Speaking quietly in Cybertronian, she explained to Optimus how Primus gave her a second chance at life before falling back into stasis.

"It doesn't seem possible." Chromia muttered.

"Take her to Ratchet!"

"It seems that this organic you found is of use after all, Rampage."

"She made it into the Autobot base. What are the plans?"

Footsteps were heard before another voice cut in, "Take out the smaller ones, first. But spare one femme for the sake of our race."

The Decepticons knew how hard it was to get through Autobot security but since they had a little extra help from the inside, now, "We can easily defeat the Autobots this time."

Arcee was still in the medbay. It had become her temporary home until she was considered 'healthy' again. She would help Ratchet with the patients that weren't to bad off. When she saw her commander in Optimus arms, she wasn't quite sure what to think.

She was alive?

**"Yo, Skidz," **

**"What's happenin' Mudflap?" **

**"Aight, so I had this dream, that a beeeeautiful femme was going ta be in our base," **

**The twins looked up at Aphrodite, and continued, "Yah? yah, than what, homie?" **

**"Well what do yah know, it wasn't a dream after all, you's smoking." **

**Aphrodite laughed she knew the twins for about 5 mins, Depth Charge thought they were really immature, and didn't want 'Dite to be hanging around with them. "You boy's." 'Dite laughed, she thought they were pure humor, but grumpy Depth Charge never saw it that way, recently he was in his own world.**

**Megatron looked at Rampage somewhat amused that this particular Decepticon would find someone. "Rampage, what did you tell this human she'd get in return? Because I don't plan on keeping her until the end." **

**Rampage didn't say anything for a moment, "She hate's humans, she not a actual human, she's something else." **

**"What could this creature be?" Starscream butted in, of course.**

**Darkshadow turned on her other side and began to think, "Human's don't deserve to live. All they do is KILL. well," Sitting up she resumed, "now it's my turn. The prey becomes the predator! Hahaha!"**

Aphrodite made her way to the harbor, moving in her own elegant way as the wind blew around her. She was always in her own little world, maybe that's how she's lived as long as she stopped at the end of one of the piers in the harbor, looking out at the of her loved ones filled her mind. Sitting down and placing her hand in the ocean water, she didn't see the twins standing behind her."She looks so sad..." The green one started."Well, let's make 'er happy!""But her boyfriend is creepy! What if he tries ta step on us again?!""I can hear the both of you, just so you know." She turned her head and smirked at the twins. She hadn't even known them for that long and she already thought of them as the two little brothers she never had.

**Sam and Mikaela were off with bumblebee, and roaming the base, since they didn't know what to do. "I don't know, I just don't have a good feeling about that girl. That is the same one that was being rude at the mall." **

**Sam chuckled and put his arm around his fiancé, "I know that, don't worry hun, it's going to be fine, go try and talk to her. We don't need to judge her, from the little bit of what 'Dite said society has judged her already." **

**Mikaela frowned, she really did try to be nice to people, but she was a bad ass bitch for so long, sometimes it was hard to be friendly, especially to those that weren't it back. "I don't know." **

**"Don't...judge.." Bumblebee announced, as he was flipping through the radio stations to finds the words he needed to speak. **

**"Okay, okay." **

**"Yeah, that last thing we need here is a bitch." Mikaela walked away and stuck out her tongue, "I'm not a female dog dummy!"**

Depth Charge was still somewhat disturbed by what his human holoform was seeing at the park from earlier with the rescue teams. The Decepticons had trashed an entire playground, killing small children who were no older than three. To help out, Depth Charge had created the holoform of a firefighter with spiky blonde hair. He made his way over to one EMT that was holding a child, a little baby who wasn't even a year old.

"What's the situation?""I can't get any response from the infant or the mother.""What about the others?"

"Most of the bodies here were instantly reported DOA."

Code for Dead on Arrival…

"There is a horrible 10:50 over there, can you assist them, please, Sir?"

"Yes, right away."

Depth Charge made his way to the wrecked vehicles. One was a school bus with mostly elementary students inside. He could see the other firefighters cutting out the driver.

"Permission?"

"In the back, help Rhodes with the children." The fire chief responded before going back to the bus driver.

He went in the back and found a woman in medical gear with two bodies, that of a little girl and the other a little boy.

"Eight year old female, unconscious but breathing. Severe injuries to the head and neck, requesting immediate back up. Also a ten year old male, DOA." She was speaking into her radio. When she turned and saw Depth Charge, she asked him to get the other children out through the back. Most of them were ok and able to walk but he was glad to help the ones who needed assistance in getting out of the cramped spaces.

The sirens echoed throughout the area as another female firefighter with a long brown, braided ponytail approached him, I'll take care of these two." She motioned to the two children who seemed to be in shock and couldn't speak.

"Aphrodite?"

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing! Besides, Ratchet is just over there with the victims inside the playground."

He nodded and led the children to the closest ambulance.

Ratchet was trying to get a girl that was the age of fourteen out of the entrapment that had been created. She was under the swing set with the chain wrapped around her neck, choking her and cutting into her skin. She kept reaching to the body of her dead sister who was still face down in the sand before an EMT finally moved her onto her back, slowly.

"This one is still alive! Severe puncture to the neck, with possible broken legs."Ratchet knew that when talking into a scanner to request for backup, the word 'possible' meant 'definitely' or 'confirmed' and started screaming for more EMTs.

**Megatron sent Barricade and Frenzy out to patrol the area, though Frenzy in his human looking form. **

**"Kill the weak." Barricade announced to the Decepticons as he transformed into his cop car and sped off. **

**Megatron looked at Rampage, "They don't know what you look like, correct?" Rampage shook his head, "No, they do, but I can blend in with other machine's look like I." **

**Blackout was off right away and had Scorpinox inside of him. Megatron looked at a feline metal bot. "Ravage, find the human, be cautious." The one-eyed-err -optic silver feline, panther roared and ran off, turning invisible as he reached the exit of the Decepticon base. Megatron wanted to make sure that no one attacked, right now it was just spying time. "More will come." He had a feeling that more Decepticons were about to arrive and mobolize. **

**Darkshadow unlocked, and opened the door, seeing Ironhide. "Shoot," She mumbled. Ironhide looked at the human and introduced himself. "Uhh, hey, sorry not getting used to talking robots, I'm uhh, Darkshadow." Ironhide and the human talked, and said that the humans weren't to far away and if she wandered enough she'd find them eventually. Though she had no intention of meeting up with them, she hated being in this form. Giving off a fake smile she said, "Oh thank you, Ironhide." she winked at the weapons specialist and walked off. "Now..." she lowered her volume, "Time to find out some info, and to get out of this ugly creature."**

Bumblebee was walking down one of the hallways when he saw Darkshadow creeping into one of the computer rooms. Before turning the corner, he hid behind the wall so she wouldn't see him and stealthily made his way into the dark room behind her.

She stopped at the security camera and plucked a wire from the bottom that lead into the wall. Temporarily pausing it so she could snoop without getting caught, or so she thought.

After sliding something into the comp a virus warning flashed across the screen, then she turned back around to leave, hooking the security cam back up and not even seeing the yellow Autobot in the darkest part of the room.

Ironhide was rather annoyed when Bumblebee just randomly in the hallway, "Bumblebee?! What the-?!"

"Houston, we have a problem!" His radio blared.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just so…different than the others," A romantic sounding voice said through his radio followed by a yell, "She's not human!"

"Who?"

"The new girl in town." The radio quoted from the Casper movie.

Ironhide sat the yellow camero down and asked him what he saw.

**Darkshadow did her job and that was to find out info and plant a virus, and she looked on the screen, memorizing the information on there. "So there's more coming." She thought to herself." Bending down, looking like she was crawling, her skin began to rip and tear. Her bones broke, as some other grew, in width and height. Sh has black fur emerging, ripping her human skin, growling as loud as she could, not even trying. Moments passed, their was no human in the room, instead the same black wolf that was in the forest. "Heh, don't trust a wolf," the dog laughed as she began to ran out of the base, not knowing where she exactly was though, so it'd take longer. **

**Ravage was on his way, still in his cloaking mode, he knew where to go, but didn't know exactly what he was looking for, Megatron said a human. But his records showed that there was Mikaela and Sam, he never saw the dark hair female, so he was hoping this creature would be in her wolf form. Mikaela separated herself from Sam and was on her way to go try and talk to Darkshadow. On her way she overheard Bumblebee and Ironhide. "She's not who we think she is..." His radio was going all over the place, his first statement sounded panicked. "There's more to her, than meets they eye," That sounded like Optimus, But he wasn't in the base, he was busy, but 'Bee must have recorded his voice. **

**"What's going on?" The teenager asked. Ironhide told her what Bumblebee just told him. "Apparently, Bumblebee says she's not human." Mikaela's jaw nearly dropped. "I knew it, I knew it!" After being cocky for a minute she paused. "What is she than?"**

Her question was answered when the alarms went the med bay Ratchet had a hiding spot that only he knew about, not even the computers had a record of it. Not even Optimus Prime knew of the medics secret shelter. He grabbed the femmes Elita, Arcee, Moonracer, and Chromia and placed them inside the hidden space and sent them into a room that was underground, the walls were thick enough to hide the energy signatures so he knew they'd be safe. It was then when a thought hit him, "Where's Aphrodite?!"Blackout entered the medbay, blasting the doors off, "The femmes, where are they?""What?" He was a rather good actor for a robot."Where are the femmes, Autobot scum!""None of them made it through the healing process of the last war!""I know there is at least one!"As if on cue, Aphrodite came running into the room with the twins."You!""Shit! Mudflap, 'Dite-Dite! Run!"

**Darkshadow was running all through the base and couldn't find the flipping exit. Hearing the missile fire, she knew that her, for now allies, were there. Blackout couldn't risk letting Scorpinox out yet, even though he was getting anxious, and kept clicking his claws together. Starscream came from behind Blackout and launched a missile nearly hitting Rachet. **

**"Run ya motha-" **

**"Mudflap shut up, yo, 'Dite-Dite ya's betta run fasta girl!" Darkshadow saw a quick outline of a feline, she hoped to Primus that was Ravage. He de-cloaked himself, and sniffed Darkshadow, growling. "Darkshadow?" **

**She returned a growl, "Yes." **

**Turning around he told her with his body motions to follow him. He went into cloaking mode again, but she could still see a rough outline of the beast. She knew it was so the other's didn't see him, otherwise they'd follow. Ironhide and 'Bee went around the base, splitting up of course. **

**"Darkshadow?" Ironhide called out. Just as the canine reached the exit she saw the black truck robot. "Shit." **

**"What the slaggin'-" **

**Ravage winked his optic and a small laser shot off right in front of Ironhide, not meant to do damage but to blind him momentarily. The two 4-legged creature's were off. **

**"Hehe." the wolf cackled, trying to get through the exit.**

Depth Charge was outside waiting when Aphrodite came running out with the twins. He help out his arm and 'Dite jumped up, grabbed his arm, and climbed to his shoulder. She admitted that she wasn't a very strong fighter but she _could_ fight, though she also knew when to run."We in deep shit, yo!" Mudflap stopped running, his twin running into him."He's comin' out!"Blackout emerged and stopped upon seeing the giant , maybe he needed a better plan to get the femme. Because he knew he was most definitely not going to take this guy down without getting pounded into the dirt. So he called for back up from another flyer.

**What were they to do? **

**They always used Depth Charge as the bronze it seemed like, yeah he was big, well, HUGE, but was he quick? On the other hand, did they really want to find out? "Let's go, we'll come back we got what we wanted." Though know one knew what the aircraft was talking about all the femmes were there, and so were the humans. "Heh, Autobots, check on your newcomer friend. Hehehehe." Rachet looked at the other's, Sam and his female lover were away, in the belly of the base. Ironhide ran back into the base, panting for a moment. Seeing Blackout and Starscream leaving, hearing the pounding from Scorpinox inside the 'chopper. **

**"Ya'll betta git. Before 'fins opens a can a whoop ass." **

**"Ya, ya tell him Skids. Get 'em!"**

**Darkshadow and Ravage had made it back to the D-con base, finally seeing what she was following the wolf snarled at the feline. Instincts. **

**Megatron looked down at the creature, "This? This is what we have on our side?!" he began to chuckle, the leader was a foot taller than Rampage. Dark was not a small wolf she was about 6 in a half feet tall. Though as a human only in the early 5 feet range. "Rampage, explain yourself." **

**Oh, boy did Rampage hate talking to any comrade.**

Ratchet got the femmes out of the hideout and told them to go there at all times when the base was wasn't to happy about it, since she was always one of the main fighters from the front row. But she promised to keep herself safe until all this was over."Aphrodite!" Arcee was currently giving the younger femme an audio full, "Do you know what could've happened to you?!""I-I'm sorry! I didn't know the place was going to be attacked!""You need to stay around base more often! It's important for us to stay alive! For the sake of-""OUR RACE?! If you haven't noticed, I'm not ready for anything like that yet! Ok?!"

Depth Charge was outside the base, trying to figure everything out. Optimus was talking with him, trying to figure out a plan for attack and defense.

**Aphrodite really had no idea that they were coming to attack, after all how could she know. She hated when people and bots made her feel bad. Everything happens for a reason, that's how she looked at life. The red and green twins went to go check on the new comer, "Oh, snap she ain't here." **

**"Oh shit, she left the hizzile, ooo, damn, Prime ain't gonna like dis shit." **

**Mikaela was on her way to go see Darkshadow; seeing a empty bed, and looks like it was hardly used. "Where is she?" **

**The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Yo, ask the gun man, he was here."**


End file.
